


There's some holes in this house, there's some holes in this house.

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Super duper party people [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anger, Angst and Feels, Arguments, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, There may be a hole in the wall, and a douchebag gets punched but he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Korra and Kuvira have a fight and they both deal with it differently but when Kuvira has an awakening what she will she discover when she gets home?I know this sounds cryptic but please trust me XDAnother part of my prequel series.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Super duper party people [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103003
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	There's some holes in this house, there's some holes in this house.

**Author's Note:**

> So you know I said I'm shit at writing angst so probably wouldn't do too much of it?   
> I've written some angst. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and prepare yourself for many plot twists!  
> Also, I've finished my exams so yay and that means that I'll be writing and updating far more often :)

Tears streamed down Korra’s face as she stared at the gaping hole next to the door, bits of plaster and dry wall were scattered beneath it and there was chips of paint too. She sank to her knees in Kuvira’s bedroom and buried her face in her hands as sobs racked her body.

_She had well and truly screwed up._

\------------------------------

**10 minutes earlier**

Korra whooped loudly as the TV announced her victory, smirking at her girlfriend who had her jaw hanging in shock.

“But…how?” She gawked and Korra laughed triumphantly before she answered.

“I’ve been practicing whilst you’ve been gone.”

After Korra had gone up to Republic City for the weekend she’d had to come back to Zaofu for job interviews and Kuvira had to continue at the academy until the end of term so they’d been separated for another couple of weeks. But now, the term was over and the raven-haired girl had come back to Zaofu, once again staying in her family’s house.

“Damn you’re good.” Kuvira admitted, still gobsmacked that she’d been beaten so easily by the other girl but before she could hear her girlfriend’s cocky remark her phone buzzed loudly and she quickly checked it to see what was going on. A notification that made her eyes go wide and her heart sink with panic.

**_Aurelia Jorgenson sent you a message!_ **

She swallowed thickly and flipped her phone over so she didn’t have to look at it but her heart was hammering in her chest.

“Hey, ‘Vira you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Korra asked and Kuvira scowled a little.

“I’m fine.” She snapped and Korra frowned at her, crossing her arms.

“Well you’re clearly not so why don’t we cut the crap and talk about what’s bothering you?” She said firmly and usually that would prompt the other girl to apologise and explain what the problem was but today it only caused a harsher scowl to form on her brow.

“I said I’m fine.”

“But you’re clearly not. If we talk about it you’ll feel better ok? Just tell me how you feel. What’s going on?” Korra asked and for the first time in a long time Kuvira felt a spark of irritation in the back of her mind. If her therapist were here he’d tell her to recognise the spark as a forewarning of her anger but her therapist wasn’t here so she ignored it.

“Why does everyone always want me to talk about my feelings? Why can’t I be the one to decide when I talk about them?!”

“Because then you never would. You’d just bottle it all up.” Korra said and Kuvira’s fingers tightened around the controller in her hand and she bit her tongue instead of answering.

“Come on Kuvira, just tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I’ve already told you Korra. I’m fine.”

“Why are you lying to me?”

“Why are you pushing me to talk?”

Korra scoffed and Kuvira felt tension rise in her body, her fists and arms felt tight and her blood felt hot with anger. She put the controller down and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to regulate her breathing just as Dr Carter had told her to do.

“Because if I didn’t push you talk then we never would! You’d just silently brood all day!” Korra cried, the volume of her voice rising with frustration.

“And what’s so wrong with that?” The green-eyed girl asked tersely, feeling her rage creeping closer and closer.

“It’s not normal!”

“Well maybe I’m not normal Korra!” She spat and Korra looked taken aback at the tone of her voice but soon that look was replaced with a firm frown. AT this point the breathing exercises were forgotten and she felt the growing urge to yell and hit something.

“Maybe you’re not.” She retorted and Kuvira growled and clenched her fists.

She got up off the beanbag, entire body tense and hands curled into tight fists at her sides as she realised the only way she would cool off would be to leave. That was the last piece of advice Dr Carter had given her before she’d stopped having therapy. If all else fails, just leave.

“That’s right, walk away like you always do! Because that fixes everything doesn’t it!” Korra cried and Kuvira saw red.

“It’s better than having to stay here and talk to you!” She yelled, turning round to face the other girl.

Korra, being relatively hot-headed, retaliated immediately.

“Fine then! Go and hit things until you feel better! Just know that I won’t be waiting for you when you get back!”

Kuvira faltered for a second, her anger dissipating briefly as she absorbed what Korra had suggested.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you breaking up with me?”

“Yes! I am! Because I want to date a real human being who has feelings instead of a robot who won’t talk to me!” Korra screeched and Kuvira felt a wave of rage wash over her.

“Is that how little you think of me? You don’t think I have feelings? Well that would explain why you’re so keen to hurt them!” She yelled, baring her teeth at the other girl.

“For spirit’s sakes Kuvira if you just talked to me then we wouldn’t be having this fight! Why do you find that so hard to understand?”

“Fine! You want to talk? Then let’s fucking talk! I just received a text message from the girl that got me arrested so excuse me for being a little bit upset! There! I’ve told you! Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Jesus Kuvira that’s all you had to fucking say! But no! Instead you shut me out and get snappy!”

“Well sorry for finding it hard to open up to you! Maybe that just says something about our relationship!” The taller girl yelled.

“Maybe it does! I’m glad we’re breaking up because maybe I’ll get to be with someone that doesn’t behave like a moody teenage boy!” Korra hissed and silence hung in the air for minute as they both absorbed what she had said.

“You know full well that I have no control over that.”

“I wish you did.” Korra spat and Kuvira felt herself overcome with the need to hit something, her blood was boiling and if she wasn’t careful she was going to do or say something stupid soon.

“What are you trying to say Korra?” She growled and her girlfriend responded before she could monitor what was coming out of her mouth.

“I wish you were normal.”

There was brief pause before Korra’s eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth as if she was trying to take back what she’d just said. Very quickly the blue-eyed girl went to apologise as tears started to well in her eyes and Kuvira just stared at her before turning round and walking towards the door. She paused when she got to the doorway and clenched her fists once more before bringing her right am up, swinging it back and hurling her knuckles at the wall in a strong right hook. As soon as she made contact with the plaster board it split and splintered, leaving a gaping hole in the wall before she stormed down the stairs and out of the house.

Tears streamed down Korra’s face as she stared at the hole next to the door, bits of plasterboard were scattered beneath it and there was chips of paint too. She sank to her knees in Kuvira’s bedroom and buried her face in her hands as sobs racked her body.

_She had well and truly screwed up._

\-------------------------------

Kuvira’s phone hadn’t stopped pinging and buzzing since she had left the house, she didn’t care who was calling her or why they wanted to talk to her, she wasn’t picking up. She’d walked for about thirty minutes and had some how ended up at the Zaofu train station, so without thinking she pulled out her student card and bought a one way ticket to Republic City. She needed to be back in her own apartment with her own stuff and away from people, specifically Korra.

Once she’d boarded the train she sat down with a sigh and rubbed her forehead, she was still furious but she also felt hurt, an emotion she hadn’t experienced in a very long time. Hoping to distract herself she pulled her phone out of he pocket and looked at all the missed calls and texts.

**12 missed calls from Korra Kunuk.**

**3 missed calls from Mom.**

**5 texts from dickbag.**

**20 texts from Korra Kunuk.**

**2 messages from Aurelia Jorgenson.**

She clicked on the notification from Aurelia and decided to read the messages, hoping that whatever she’d said was worth fighting with Korra over.

**[11:04 AM] Hey Beef-ong…sorry I probably don’t have the right to call you that anymore do I? I lost that privilege a long time ago.**

**Look I know it’s been like 4 years since we last saw each other and we didn’t exactly finish on good terms but I saw you in Republic city not that long ago, in that cute little café near the gym, and I didn’t have the guts to talk to you then but it made me think and I just really want to see you again, at least so I can apologise for everything, try and clear the air a bit? Y’know I haven’t been with anyone since…us…I miss you…a lot…and you probably don’t even want to see me let alone talk to me or dare I say it be friends and I get it…what I did was shitty and I ruined your school life and nearly your entire life but it’d be great to see you again.**

**[11:16] Sorry that was really long…I guess what I’m trying to say is…if you’d like to talk then I’ll be at the café at 2:30 this afternoon, so if you’re not busy then feel free to come and say hi, or not, it’s totally up to you.**

**Jorgy Xxx**

Kuvira smiled at the use of her high-school nickname, Aurelia had started calling her Beef-ong after she’d seen her shirtless, showing off her toned torso and for some reason it had stuck. Ironically she was much more muscular now and she wondered how the blonde girl would react if she saw her.

_Jorgy._

She grinned slightly at the name. No one else dared call her anything other than Aurelia, however Kuvira had felt bold and somewhat cocky so one lunchtime she used the nickname and ever since that day Aurelia was Jorgy to her and only her. It had made her feel special for a time, having a unique nickname for the popular girl that only she was allowed to use. 

Shaking her head with a smile she decided to respond to the message, maybe it would be good to see her and clear the air. Her train was due to arrive in Republic City at 1 o’clock which gave her plenty of time to get to her apartment and change into something less pizza-stained and dirty and then get to the café. Hopefully this would give her some closure and maybe even calm her down a bit as she still felt tense with anger.

[12:10] Hey, have to say I wasn’t expecting this but sure, I’ll be there at 2:30. Just to get some closure.

Almost as soon as she’d hit send she saw that Aurelia had read it and was typing.

_Wow she was keen._

**[12:10] Great! I can’t wait to see you** **😊**

She sent a thumbs up emoji back and then, with a sigh she decided to text her Mom who was hysterically asking her where she was and if she was ok.

**[11:49 AM] KUVIRA ARE YOU OK? I HEARD LOTS OF YELLING AND YOU’RE NOT HERE ANYMORE!**

[12:11 AM] I’m fine Mom, just need some space. Sorry about the wall.

**[12:11 AM] OH THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED! OK DARLING, JUST LOOK AFTER YOURSELF AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ANYTHING. WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY ABOUT THE WALL? WHAT DID YOU DO?**

[12:12 AM] Mom you’ve got caps lock on. My bedroom wall might have a small hole in it now.

**[12:12 AM] WAIT HOW DO I TAKE CAPS LOCK OFF? I DON’T UNDERSTAND. OH DON’T WORRY ABOUT THAT LOVE, YOUR FATHER CAN REPLASTER IT. DO YOU WANT ME TO BOOK MORE SESSIONS WITH DOCTOR CARTER FOR YOU?**

[12:13] Please get Baatar to turn it off for you. Ok, I’m still sorry. No Mom but thanks.

**[12:13] OK HE’S HERE, I’LL ASK HIM NOW. Oh there we go that’s better. Ok, if you’re sure honey, if you change your mind then I’ll get an appointment set up asap.**

[12:13] Thanks Mom xx

She sighed sank back into her seat. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d lost her temper like that…it had been at least a year since her last outburst and she thought she’d been coping with it. Correction: she **had** been coping with it, until Korra came along and started getting her to talk about feelings and all that bullshit. Why couldn’t people just let her be the stoic and emotionless asshole that she used to be? It was so much easier. Opening up to people made her feel weak and raw, even vulnerable and after her experience a high-school, that was the last thing she wanted to be. Ugh, it was all so stupid and it made her want to pummel something until her knuckles were red raw and bleeding.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the train attendant announcing that they were half way there and she sighed again before pulling some earphones out of her pocket and plugging them into her phone. Maybe she should watch a movie. That usually took her mind off things.

\------------------------------

Korra had been crying for the best part of 20 minutes when she heard someone’s feet pressing into the soft carpet as they approached and she prayed to Raava that it was Kuvira but as she breathed in she knew it wasn’t. Their scent was wrong, they smelt floral and delicate rather than smoky and woody so she presumed it was Suyin. Which is why she was stunned when she heard a man’s voice as they started to speak.

“What you said was really douchey Korra but I know you didn’t mean it.”

She looked up and saw Baatar Jr holding his hand out to her, offering to help her up and she took it gratefully.

“Come on, let me make you a hot tea.” He said and he linked his arm with her, patting her hand gently and they walked to the kitchen arm in arm, Korra still sniffling as they went.

Once they were both settled with a camomile tea at the kitchen table Baatar Jr spoke again, smiling at Korra the whole time.

“Don’t worry about it too much Kunuk, she just needs time to cool off. This is how she always is, she’ll be pissed off for a day or two but eventually once she’s hit a few things and been to the gym once or twice she’ll calm down and come back. She always does.” He said reassuringly and though his words were supposed to bring comfort to the Inuit girl, they didn’t.

“I’ve fucked it up Baatar, I’ve ruined us because I said something out of spite. I didn’t mean it. I really didn’t I swear.” She said her voice cracking as she did so and he put a reassuring hand over hers.

“Korra I know you didn’t, if I thought you’d actually meant it then trust me when I say I would’ve smashed your kneecaps with one of Kuvira’s baseball bats by now. I can see how much you love her whenever you two are together and I can also see how much she loves and how happy you make her. I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you…well actually there was that one time I met Aurelia when I was with her and they were so soppily romantic I wanted to gag, but anyway! What I’m saying is don’t wind yourself up over it, when she comes back, which she will, apologise like there’s no tomorrow and be honest with and bingo you’re in business baby.” He said with a laugh and he did finger guns at her which made her smile slightly.

“Since when did you get so wise?” She asked and he smiled warmly at her but with a look of sadness in his eyes.

“Being in love with your sisters boyfriend gives you a lot of time to reflect and learn.” He said earnestly and Korra thought she saw his eyes shine with tears but she couldn’t be sure.

“Wait…you mean Bolin?”

He nodded with a sad smile and this time she put her hand over his reassuringly hoping to comfort him as he had her.

“We had a fling in Highschool but uh…I caught feelings and years later here we are…me still single because I can’t get over him and he’s dating my sister.” He said quietly with a shrug and Korra felt sorry for him. 

Baatar was a kind boy and she almost wished him and Bolin were together, she imagined they would be a great match and balance each other out.

“Spirits I’m hopeless.” The boy said with a small smile before looking back up at Korra with determination in his eyes.

“Listen girl, I’m not going to let you make the same mistake I did and ruin the chance you have here. You two are meant to be together, I know it. You’re relationship is strong, like, _make it to the finish line_ strong! We’re going to fix this ok?”

“Ok.”

\------------------------------

Kuvira checked her watch and was relieved to see that it was 2:29 as she entered the café. She’d gotten changed into black jeans and a grey polo shirt with some dark blue sneakers to complete the look and she actually felt quite well-groomed given that she spent most of her time in sweatpants and hoodies.

As she entered she hardly had chance to look around before she spotted her, shiny blonde hair and bright blue eyes sticking out amongst everyone else. Aurelia was on her phone as she made her way over to the table, only looking up when Kuvira spoke.

“Is this seat taken?” She asked, half-joking half-serious and when the other girl looked up at her, her eyes went wide before she shook her head vigorously. Kuvira sat down and stared at the girl in front of her who was staring straight back at her, icy blue eyes roaming her body.

“Holy shit Beef-ong…you’re huge! Jesus what has Su been feeding you for the past three years? You’re like a giraffe!”

Kuvira chuckled and she realised that she’d grown a lot more than she’d thought since highschool, now standing at a proud 5 foot 11 inches (borderline 6 foot) and Aurelia was still about the same height as Korra (5 foot 7 ish, maybe 5’8 at a push).

“I hadn’t realised I was that much taller.” She admitted with a laugh and Aurelia giggled, a sound she hadn’t heard in a long time that at this point was jarring.

“And you’ve muscled up as well, you must make all the guys at the gym so jealous.” She said gesturing to the taller girl’s biceps and Kuvira felt herself blush a little.

“Well, despite being the same height you look well Aurelia.”

“Yeah well…y’know.” The blonde girl said awkwardly and she nervously tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “So do you have a job now? How’s your work life looking?”

“I’m training at Republic City’s police academy.” Kuvira said and at the mention of law enforcement Aurelia immediately shifted uncomfortably, looking away from her.

“Hey.” Kuvira said, getting the blonde to look at her. “It’s ok, I know it’s awkward and yeah sure what you did was shitty but I don’t really care anymore. The restraining order was lifted so I’ve no longer got a ‘criminal record’ so to speak and I’ve moved on with my life.”

“You’re right, it was shitty…really shitty…I never meant for you to get arrested or for the restraining order…I’m really sorry, I was just hurt that you hadn’t been open with me and that’s no excuse for what I did, I know, but at the time it felt justified. Looking back at it now it was the most childish and princessy, immature thing in the world…I’m genuinely sorry Kuvira and I don’t expect you to ever forgive me.”

“Spirits my mother would kill me if she ever heard me say this but, I do forgive you in a way, we were young and incredibly stupid and you’re right what you did was very immature but the past is the past ok? From here on out there’s a clean slate.” Kuvira said kindly and the blonde didn’t quite know what to say so instead she nodded gently before standing up from the table. The taller girl was confused at first, thinking she was leaving until the blonde held her hand out to Kuvira who cautiously took it, allowing herself to be pulled out of her chair by the smaller girl.

“Walk with me?” Aurelia asked and Kuvira nodded with a small smile, linking their arms at the elbow once they’d exited the café.

They held a steady pace as they ambled through the streets of the city reminiscing about their boarding school days.

“I’ll never forget the look on matron’s face when we got back to the dorm, soaked from head to toe. I thought she was going to wring our necks harder than our uniform.” Aurelia said with a laugh and deep chuckle rumbled from Kuvira’s throat at the memory. Whilst school had been awful for her she still had a few fond memories of the place and they brought a small smile to her face whenever she thought of them.

“Do you remember that time that we skipped assembly to make out? She caught us in the dorm and she was so angry but she never told anyone. The woman was fucking terrifying but deep down she was nice.”

Aurelia hummed in agreement as they turned the corner onto a different street. She was still clinging to Kuvira’s arm although the taller girl couldn’t tell if it was because she was cold or for a different reason. It was January and whilst it wasn’t freezing it was definitely cool and the grey clouds above them did nothing to alleviate that.

They only really noticed the weather when gentle droplets of rain started to patter down on them, both of them cursing as they hadn’t brought an umbrella.

“Guess that means we shou-“ The blonde started by they were cut off by a loud shout.

“Aurelia? Aurelia Jorgenson?”

They both turned and saw a young lad about their age scampering up to them and as he got closer Kuvira recognised him as Kaito, one of the guys from the boys boarding school. He’d been Aurelia’s boyfriend and harboured hatred for Kuvira as he got dumped by the blonde so she could go out with the other girl.

When he realised who was next to his ex he scowled at her and puffed his chest out a little which did little to make him look tough given that he was the same height as the blonde girl next to her.

“Kaito? Uh hi.” Aurelia said awkwardly and she immediately felt Kuvira tense beside her.

“Is ball-sack Beifong here bothering you?” He asked, shoving a finger at the taller girl and the blonde shook her head.

“No not at all actually, we were just catchi-“

“What did you just call me?” Kuvira asked and Kaito just raised an eyebrow at her as if she were the tiniest shrimpy little thing in the world.

“Ball-sack Beifong. Didn’t you know that’s what everyone at your school called you behind your back? And it’s all because you’ve got a fucking co-“ Kaito didn’t get to finish his sentence as Kuvira’s right fist connected with his face and he was left clutching his cheek.

“Finish that sentence **. I dare you**.” Kuvira spat and Kaito bared his teeth at her.

“You hit like a girl which is surprising given what’s in your pants. Even with a dick between your legs you’re still soft. You’re probably still a fucking virgin!”

Kuvira felt rage encompass her and she lunged at the boy, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him so his face was level with hers. She wanted to beat him to a pulp but a delicate hand landed on her bicep and squeezed. She looked to see Aurelia smiling gently at her and shaking her head.

 _It’s not worth it._ Her eyes were saying and Kuvira wanted to believe her but she just felt so **angry**.

“Can’t even finish a fucking fight. Face it Ball-sack, you’re a fucking freak and disgrace to the human race.” Kaito spat and she bared her teeth at him before letting go of his collar, dropping him back onto the cobbled street. Once he’ regained his footing and had scrambled to his feet he received a harsh slap on his other cheek, delivered by the blonde next to Kuvira.

“Kaito, go and contaminate someone else’s airspace.” She hissed and he huffed before storming off and Kuvira went to follow him, her teeth bared, practically snarling.

“Come back here you fucking shrimp! Come back and fight like a fucking man! MOTHERFUCKER!” She yelled and her hands were shaking with rage as she went to chase after him but she was brought out of her furious state by two soft hands landing gently on her cheeks pulling her close until Aurelia’s forehead was pressed against hers as rain landed on them more heavily, slowly drenching them.

“Kuvira breathe. I need you to calm down. You’ve wound yourself up and I need you to relax. You’re ok, it’s over, I’m here. Deep breaths ok? Take it easy, it’s alright. Why don’t we do those exercises we used to? Ok? You can do this. It’s ok. Breathe with me. Come on you know how to do this. In for seven, out for eleven ok? Do it with me, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Hold it. And out. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven.”

They stayed like that, just breathing with Aurelia counting as Kuvira followed her instruction, slowly losing the tension in her body until her heart rate had slowed and her anger subsided. The blonde kept her hands on the taller girls face and gently stroked her cheeks with her thumbs. Eventually she pulled back so they were now a sensible distance apart rather than pressed against each other and Kuvira took one final deep breath before releasing it and looking the other girl in the eyes.

“Thank you. I needed that.” She admitted and the blonde nodded with a smile gracing her lips.

“I know.”

Kuvira hesitated before asking the next question but she remembered that her and Korra were over so she could do whatever she wanted now.

“Would you like to come back to my apartment? I’ve had a really great time with you and I don’t want it to end.”

Aurelia sighed and smiled at her with tearful eyes.

“You know I want to but you’re hurting aren’t you Beef-ong? Don’t lie to me, I know you too well.”

“Wha-how?”

“You’re not the only one who’s got brains here bubs.”

Kuvira chuckled but followed it with a sigh and a sad smile.

“Yeah…my girlfriend broke up with me today for not talking about my feelings and being emotionally unavailable.”

Aurelia snorted with laughter at the last part and shot the other girl a raised eyebrow.

“You? Emotionally unavailable? I never would’ve guessed.” She said sarcastically and Kuvira smiled sheepishly before asking her again.

“You sure you don’t want to come back to my apartment…we could hang out and watch TV or talk or do…other stuff…Kaito’s wrong I’m not a virgin so I know what I’m doing now. Or we could keep walking for a bit? Just please don’t go. Please…Jorgy.”

A few silent tears tracked the blonde girl’s cheeks and she shook her head.

“Baby I wish I could, I’ve always loved you Ku but…I’m not who you need…or who you want…not really and if I say yes then I’ll never be able to let you go. Go back to her. I’m your past, she’s your present and if you want it she could be your future. Don’t spend to long looking behind you or you’ll miss all the great stuff ahead.” 

Kuvira scuffed her shoe against the cobbled stones of the street and she nodded, knowing full well that Aurelia was right.

“It was great to see you bubs and I’d love it if we could stay friends. And IF for whatever you two genuinely don’t work out, I’m here and always will be. You know that. Now go and fix it.” She said and Kuvira smiled at her genuinely before hugging her tightly but briefly.

“Thank you for everything Aurelia, I’ll see you around?”

“You know it Beef-ong, oh and please stop growing, I’m going to need stepladder soon.”

“Yes ma’am.” Kuvira said with a fake salute and the blonde’s lips briefly met her cheek before she gave her a final wave and turned on her heel. It was only then that Kuvira noticed that the rain was now torrential and she was soaked from head to toe.

\------------------------------

Kuvira practically ran to Opal’s apartment from the train station, after purchasing another one way ticket but this time to Zaofu, the rain soaking through her fresh clothes until they clung uncomfortably to her skin. It was now 7pm and dark but she had the light of the street lamps to guide her as she sprinted through the wet streets, her heart pumping at a million miles an hour.

When she finally saw the building she grinned and opened the door, pelting it up the stairs until she’d gotten to the right door. She banged her first on it and rang the doorbell almost incessantly until a massively irritated Opal opened the door.

“What the fuck do y-Oh hi ‘Vira! Are you ok?” She asked as the sopping woman pushed past her and immediately starting searching around the flat calling Korra’s name.

“I hate to interrupt your romantic yelling but she’s not here dingbat.”

Kuvira whirled around to look at her in horror and frustration.

“What do you mean she’s not here? Where the hell is she?”

“She’s still at Ma’s, has been all day. Baatar found her sobbing into your carpet and has been looking after her. What the hell did you do?!”

“That’s great! Not the sobbing part but the fact that she’s at Ma’s! Ok, I’ll see you later Opal! And don’t worry it doesn’t matter because I’m going to fix it.” She exclaimed pushing past her sister once more and running back down the stairs of the apartment building until she was in the Zaofu streets again. She ran in the direction of her mother’s house, her muscles aching from the cold, only spurring her on further to get to the house as soon as possible.

As she was running sirens sounded in the city and alerted her to the presence of a cop car which promptly appeared behind her. The horn of the car sounded at her and stopped to turn at see what the problems was only to notice her Aunt Lin behind the wheel.

“What in the flameo are you doing out here kid? It’s pissing with rain! Jump in.” Her aunt barked and Kuvira couldn’t be more grateful for the timing.

\------------------------------

Suyin frowned at the banging coming from the front door.

_Why the hell would anyone be at their door now? It was 7:30 in the evening!_

When she opened the front door she didn’t expect to see her daughter, soaked to the skin, standing there before pushing past her without so much as a greeting and running from room to room in the house calling Korra’s name.

“Uh hi sweetie! She’s in Baatar’s Jr’s room.” 

She ignored the greeting and instead just bolted up the stairs towards her brothers room, crashing through the door without warning and feeling a wave of relief at the sight of Korra sat on her brother’s bed kissing him.

_Wait._

_What?_

She was frozen, she couldn’t move, shock keeping her there as she stared at the hideous sight before her.

“Korra?” She asked weakly as if she needed confirmation of what she was seeing.

The two pulled apart at lightning speed and they both got up trying to explain immediately.

“It’s not what it looks like-“

“Kuvira please let me explain-“

She continued to look at them with an unreadable expression until she turned and walked straight to her room with the two following her, still babbling with excuses about what she’d walked in on and she entered her bedroom before grabbing her large metal baseball bat off of the wall and holding it over her shoulder as she pushed past both of them again, back down the stairs and to the front door where Suyin was still stood, confused as to what was going on.

Just as she stepped out into the rain she turned to look at the her brother and ex-girlfriend, scowling at them, silent rage filling her body.

“Do not follow me unless you want to lose all your teeth.” She spat, swinging the bat a little to emphasise her point before turning and walking into the night, the rain still pouring, leaving Korra, Baatar Jr and Suyin at the door.

Su turned to the other two frowning slightly.

“Somebody better start talking. **Now**.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading!   
> I hope you enjoyed this instalment and I'm writing the next part as we speak :)  
>  Please feel free to leave kudos, comments or feedback. All are appreciated!
> 
> ALSO: Thoughts on Aurelia now? How do we feel about her?


End file.
